Secrets Are No Fun
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Danny and his mom are kidnapped by Walker. But Maddie realized she's been kidnapped WITH Phantom! When Danny uses alot of his strength to try and get them out, will his secret be revealed? Slight DxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman ( is that how you spell his name?) does. However, I do own the plot and this story :D**

**Secrets Are No Fun**

**Maddie POV**

"Stay away from my house, Phantom!" I screamed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Mo - Maddie!" he yelled back, dodging my hits.

Just as I was about to shoot at him again, I felt something grab me. I looked up at a ghost in all white.

"Get your hands off of her, Walker!" Phantom shouted.

"I don't think so," the ghost replied. Then he flew up, grabbed Phantom, and we disappeared.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When I woke up, I looked around and realized I was in a big purple cage, with a light glowing around it.

I looked over to find Phantom standing a few feet away from me, arms crossed over his chest.

"How the heck am I gonna get us outta here?" he asked himself. "I could always phase us out..."

Then, he looked at me.

"Good morning," he said, sarcasm clear in his voice. "Sleep well?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No," I answered.

"Me neither," he replied.

"Ghosts can't sleep," I said.

"Well, I'm only half ghost," he muttered. _Half ghost? _I thought. _But, that's impossible!_

He looked like he was thinking of an idea, then his face brightened as if he found one.

"Maybe I can freeze us out!"

He then shot an ice ray at the bars, then punched it _very _hard. I noticed a metal device on his wrist.

"Man! It didn't work!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, his body was electrocuted. He screamed and writhed in pain. I covered my mouth as I gasped.

The ghost from before walked up to the cage, a remote in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he said cooly. "Delayed reaction. You see, ghost kid, anytime you use your ghost powers, you get shocked. I suggest you _don't _use them." He smirked again, then walked away.

Phantom kneeled against the floor, panting.

"I hate you, Walker!" he scremaed.

He tried his ghostly wail, but got shocked in the middle of it.

He tried shooting ecto-rays from his hands at the bars of the cage, but only got shocked in the process. This shock was way more intense.

I covered my eyes as he writhed and thrashed in agony. He was my enemy, but he was Danny's age. It was hard to watch.

Phantom fell onto the floor. Two rings formed around his waist. One went to his head, replacing his top half with a red and white t-shirt, and his snow white hair was replaced with jet black. _No,_ I thought. _It can't be..._

The other went to his feet, his bottom half being replaced by blue jeans and red tennis shoes. _No..._

I gasped. Danny Phantom was... _my Danny_.

He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, opening his baby blue eyes. He lifted a hand and gasped.

"Oh no," he muttered. He slowly looked at me.

"Darn!" he shouted. "Uh, hey Mom."

"..._Danny_?" I whispered. "_You're_ Danny Phantom?"

He nodded. "Goin' ghost!" he said. Then, he changed back into Danny Phantom.

"Mom, where's your lipstick laser?" he asked me. This was going to be a _long _day.

I tossed it to him and watched as he zapped the cuff off his wrist.

"Yes! Thanks, Mom!" He tossed it back.

He used his ghostly wail against the bars, breaking them in the process.

"Heh," a voice said. "Figures you would try to escape. Should've taken your weapons," Walker said, nodding to me.

"Don't I always escape, Walker?" Danny asked, smirking. I could tell it wasn't a question.

"Shut up, ghost kid."

Danny narrowed his eyes, then shot ecto-rays at Walker. Walker dodged them, grabbed Danny, then threw him to a nearby wall.

I gasped. This couldn't be happening to my baby boy..

Danny flew at Walker, froze him, then used an ecto-ray on the ice. After that, he sucked Walker into the Fenton Thermos.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Walker yelled as he got sucked in.

Danny turned to me. "Okay, Mom. Gimme your hand," he said, extending a gloved hand towards me.

I took it, and he flew us out of the Ghost Zone.

When we got back to the lab and fell out of the portal, Sam was standing there.

Sam gasped and ran over to Danny.

"Danny?" she asked. "Can you hear me?"

He nodded weakly, then changed back to human.

Sam gasped again. "Oh my God, Danny. Did Walker electrocute you again?"

_Again? _I thought angrily.

He nodded, then groaned in pain. I walked over and kneeled beside Sam.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "He's been through this a lot. Look," she said, pulling off his shirt.

I gasped at what I saw. **(a/n: there seems to be a lot of gasping going on XD) **Scars, cuts, gashes, bandages...

I watched as Sam fixed him up.

"Am I gonna die?" Danny murmured.

A few tears slipped down my face as he said this.

"No, of course not, Danny," Sam soothed him, stroking his cheek.

"Where's Mom?" he asked.

"Oh, Danny, I'm right here," I replied.

He sat up, rubbing his head; he laughed.

"Some shock, huh?" he said, grinning.

Sam tackled him in a hug. "Thank God you're okay," she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I am. You know me; I heal quick."

"You better," she mumbled into his chest.

Sam pulled away, then whispered something in his ear. He nodded and slowly walked towards me.

"Mom?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

He hugged me, and I hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "All these months I thought I was hunting an evil ghost, when I was hunting my son, a hero. I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven," he said smiling.

"Mom, are you down here?" Jazz's voice said, getting closer.

I turned and saw her walking down the stairs to the lab.

Then, she spotted us.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a big crash and..." she trailed off as she looked at Danny.

"Danny, oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked, running towards him.

He chuckled. "Jazz, I'm fine."

"Who was it this time?"

His eyes flashed green for a moment as he said, "Walker."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I walked into Danny's room. He was sleeping peacefully; I sat on the edge of his bed. He seemed to talk in his sleep.

"No," he mumured. "Skulker, go away!"

_Skulker? _I thought. _Who the heck is that?_

"No!" Danny shouted, thrashing around in his sleep. "Stay away from her!"

I sighed. _He's probably talking about that Paulina girl, _I thought. _Gosh, he's so clueless._

"No!" he screamed. "Get away from Sam!"

Ah, so he _was _dreaming about Sam. He really did like this girl. Maybe he wasn't so clueless after all.

"SAM!" Danny screamed as he changed into Danny Phantom, shooting ectoplasm from his hands at his dresser.

He woke up, panting.

"Is Sam okay?" he breathed.

"Danny, it was just a nightmare," I soothed, stroking his arm.

"No," he said. "My nightmares are all too real..." he trailed off.

Danny grabbed my hand and flew us out the window. I gasped.

"It's okay, Mom. I've taken Sam on plenty of rides before," he explained, blushing.

He flew us to the Manson Mansion. Then to a window which I assumed led to Sam's room.

Danny flew us through the window to Sam's room. I noticed her sleeping in her bed.

"Thank God," he murmured, looking at Sam's sleeping form.

"Danny, she's okay. We gotta go now."

He looked at me. "I-I can't! Skulker..."

I sighed. Then, some sort of blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My ghost sense," he replied. "It lets me know that a ghost is nearby."

He flew us outside. There was a ghost with meal armor floating, narrowing his eyes at Danny.

"Again, Skulker? I thought I beat you last time." Danny smirked.

"Well, you were wrong, whelp."

Danny glared at him. "I'm not a 'whelp' and you can't have my 'pelt'!" he said, forming a ball of energy and throwing it at Skulker.

He dodged it.

Skulker growled. "Where's the girl?"

I looked behind me and noticed Sam was awake, watching the whole thing.

"You're not gonna touch her, Metal Head," Danny sneered.

"Try me."

"I said, NO!" Danny yelled, using his ghostly wail. After that, he sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny?" Sam said.

His head shot her way. He grinned, flew over, and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here."

**Fin**

**So what'd you guys think? **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? :D**


End file.
